dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiyan
Saiyans (サイヤ 'Saiya-jin') are a race of extraterrestrials in the Dragon Ball series. Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race who strive to be the strongest warriors in the universe, however, there are also Saiyans that exist on Planet Earth and other universes that are portrayed as protectors. Nearly all of the Saiyans from Universe 7 were annihilated by Frieza before the start of the Dragon Ball series, along with their home, Planet Vegeta. The Saiyan race plays a major role in Dragon Ball Absalon, as it is revealed that a wide amount of troops currently making up the forces of Absalon are Saiyans who escaped Frieza's attack and managed to survive for many years without being detected. Physiology & Life Span Culture A baby Saiyan's power level is measured as soon as they are born. If their power level is up to standard, they are raised as upper-level warriors and become combatant candidates. If their power level remains low even after a certain amount of time has passed they are classed as low-level warriors and become either engineers or infiltration babies. Infiltration babies are sent off to a planet the Saiyans have selected for take over, and if the baby grows up into a warrior capable of taking over the planet they are allowed to return as a full-fledged combatant. Infiltration babies have a low survival rate. Saiyans do not naturally know how to fly, some need to be taught, while others work it out on their own. Training to increase power level is also uncommon, with only a few Saiyan children receiving a short period of special training to acquire a greater power level. Saiyans do not celebrate any holidays. Instead of playing like Earthling children, Saiyan children fight amongst themselves. Power, Strength, Speed & Durability To Be Added Organized Forces Military force The Saiyans possessed a powerful military, the Saiyan Army (named only in the FUNimation dub). As of Age 737, the Saiyan Army was under the command of Nappa (also stated only in the FUNimation dub), who was its most powerful general. The Saiyan Army was employed under the Galactic Frieza Army, in which the tyrant would use the Saiyan warriors to conquer planets for him. Normally only upper level warriors are allowed to become combatants in the Saiyan Army, and they are chosen from birth, the army employs various ranks based on power levels: the only ranks of the upper-level warriors mentioned in the series are "Elites" and "Low-Class", with the series creator Akira Toriyama confirming in an interview that there are also "Mid-Class" warriors; while almost all Saiyans are low-class warriors, there are only about ten mid-class warriors, and only King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta are elite warriors. This rank is determined by an innate latent battle power, but if their battle power rises greatly afterward, they can be promoted. Saiyans who are deemed lower level warriors from birth usually are not able to become combatants. However, a lower level warrior who is made an infiltration baby and who returns successfully from their mission will be allowed to be a full-fledged combatant. The military force met its final destruction when Frieza committed his Genocide of the Saiyans, with the force's only survivors initally being Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz. Other Saiyan survivors at the time also included Paragus, Broly, as well as the platoon of Saiyans who would be recruited into the forces of Absalon. In Universe 6, the Saiyans try to protect the universe and get rid of evil-doers. Because of this, they are known as Heroes of Justice. They also have their own elite unit in charge of protecting their home planet, called the Sadala Army. Other Information Homeworld The homeworld of the Saiyans is Planet Sadala. The planet has a natural gravity that is ten times that of Earth, which helps give Saiyans a greater natural strength than most races. In Universe 7, the Saiyans lived here but their planet got destroyed by internal discord; in Universe 6, the planet still exists. In Universe 7, Planet Plant is conquered by the Saiyans after the defeat of the Tuffles, and they renamed it "Planet Vegeta" after their most powerful warrior and ruler, King Vegeta.Category:Races